Morrigan Aensland vs Iron Man
Description Marvel vs. Capcom! This Rivalry will be settled, as Capcom's seductress fights Marvel's Womanizer! Interlude MatPat: All the time, people, animals, bugs usually have something on their minds. LEWDness. Today we're taking the Womanizer of Marvel... Boomstick: And the sexiest succubus alive, Morrigan! MatPat: Hello internet, welcome to DEATH BATTLE, the show where we take your favorite fictional characters in existence, and force them to murder one another for your amusement! I'm MatPat and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our sworn duty to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out just WHO would kill each other in a Death Battle! Morrigan Aensland MatPat: Living throughout the Makai Realm, are the race of Succubi, creatures who feed upon sex, love, and lust. Morrigan was born as one of the strongest of all the Darkstalkers, and taken in as the adopted daughter of Bellial. Why? Because she was SO powerful, that her soul alone could destroy the entire realm of Makai. To solve this, he took away pieces of Morrigan's soul, a third for himself, a third that became Morrigan's sister Lillith, and the final piece would be kept with Morrigan. Boomstick: See, well, Morrigan is a bit of an adrenaline junky, on top of being sexy as all hell...she skipped out to the human world and fed upon the dreams and souls of human beings...and she didn't come back for sixteen years!!! MatPat: See, well, when she DID eventually come back, Bellial had died, and a piece of Morrigan's soul was returned to her. Her strength grew enourmously, and she inherited the throne to Makai, and the head of the house of Aensland. And luckily, after a quick playtime in Jedah's dimension, she got Lillith back, and their spirit's combined. Morrigan was now the ruler of a demonic nation, and was at full power. Boomstick: Aside from being the sexiest thing alive, what can she do? Punch and kick? MatPat: In addition to that, she can reshape her wings into a multitude of different pieces of weaponry. Tentacles-'' '''Boomstick: Kinky!' MatPat: Spikes-'' '''Boomstick: My kind of woman!' MatPat: ALONG with blades and shields. She can channel things like Ki into her attacks to increase their strength tenfold. Everything about this girl is a lethal weapon! Her kicks even have a blade like after image, just to show how fast and deadly she is. Boomstick: One of her toughest attacks is her Soul Fist! At regular power, it's like a giant bat thing! But when she manages to charge up, it turns into a giant skull beam! Hell yeah! MatPat: She can pour her power into a doppelganger that can mimic her movements,and her finisher is in fact...a giant can-'' '''Boomstick: A GIANT CANON THAT CAN ERASE SOULS! Hell yeah! I want one! Mat! You and Wiz make me one!' MatPat: Morrigan is FAST, fast enough to travel between the Makai Realm and the Human Realm at will. Though this shouldn't account for speed, as it's actually an ability called translocation...so essentially, she can teleport between two realms at once. But even without that she can move at relativistic speeds, and usually blitzes the crap out of her opponents. Boomstick: She's also durable enough to take on people like Pyron and Dmitri Maximoff!She can take lightning, fire, ice, you name it, she'll hop right back up. MatPat: But one of her deadliest abilities is the fact that she herself is a succubus. Depending on who she's been put up against, she can drain their soul with a kiss, or even seduce them and feed off their lust to empower her attacks. In fact, she often comes off as very friendly and approachable...which is surprising, considering she drains victims souls...or wait... Boomstick: What about her? MatPat: Morrigan doesn't really need to have sex in order to get power. Hell she doesn't even need to kiss them to eat. All she has to do is feed on the stimulation she gets from seducing and leading on her victims. Boomstick: Is there anything she can't do?! MatPat: Aside from make whatever outfit she wants appear on her body, so far, no. Though she isn't much of a strategist, and has show some overconfidence in her abilities. Her Arrogance COULD be her downfall. Boomstick: I'm going to take her out to dinner, and we're going to plow! Who cares if my soul disappears?! She's fucking sexy! ' Iron Man ''MatPat: Rulers of a Nine Billion Tech Empire, Howard and Maria Stark were pretty much set for life. Anything they wanted was at their fingertips! Except for well, the ability to reproduce. Yeah see, Maria was, well, infertile. But hey! As fate should have it, some alien appeared out of nowhere and built them a baby...who was..awful. So they fitched him and adopted Tony instead. '''Boomstick: That's a little anti-climactic, don't you think? Well in any case, Tony was still just as smart as his weird brother in some categories. He was graduating classes before anyone could say Algebra, and eventually got a Physics degree when he was nineteen! Hell I was out fo school when I was ten, much less 19. MatPat: But as we all know, something had to be done that was horrible and life changing. One violent car crash took his parents life, and the still young Tony inherited the entire company. After years of making weapons for the military and, "getting down" with nearly every woman he met, yet another tragic event occured. Boomstick: Kidnapped by Terrorists in Afghan...fun! Tony would die within a week due to shrapnel in his heart. Deciding to feign cooperation with the terrorists, he built an ARC reactor to keep himself alive, and built a mech-suit that allowed him to kill his way to freedom! MatPat: From then on, Tony was determined to find out a way to create World Peace. How? By building yet another mech suit. And then...a LOT more. like, we're talking all you can eat buffet more. But his most usual suit would be Model 13. This suit is filled to the brim with weapons, varying from Meteor Busting Repulsor Blasts, a chest firing Unibeam, along with various types of missiles! Boomstick: I neeeed it... Not only can it fly at Mach Speeds, but it specializes in adaptability. Tony can call forth his suits from anywhere, and attack the victim whenever he wants them to. These standard features are usually controlled by his technological buddy, Siri! MatPat: Actually Boomstick it's uh...it's name is Jarvis. Jarvis is exceptionally smart, able to provide advice, and scan opponents to find out what they're using, where they'll shoot, when they'll fire it, etc. It's pretty useful too. It basically does anything for him. Extremely nifty! Boomstick: Speaking of adaptability, the Model 13 suit has an extra casing, one suited to take on the Green Goliath himself, Hulk! The Hulkbuster suit managed to defeat the Hulk...who can pick up entire mountains!!! MatPat: While the suit was designed to take on the Hulk, it wasn't meant to effectively kill him. So comparing the two would be a fruitless endeavor. The Hulkbuster Suit can replace it's missing pieces with the help of a sattelite from space, therefore quick healing isn't ever very far away. The Hulkbuster is tough, though it is MUCH slower than one of his average suits. Boomstick: But the cream of the crop in terms of his suits, come with the one and only Endo Sym armor! Combined with metal, and the dangerous Symbiote, this armor can delivers the most powerful of hits know to the suits, and can steal electricity! He an damage humans who can absorb energy with his energy, and fly at some extremely high speeds! MatPat: Tony has claimed to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in Chess, twice, gone up against some of the universe's toughest being and survived on multiple occasions, has been on par with Captain America, and again, defeated the Hulk. Boomstick: But it ain't all perfect! Tony's known for eating up his suits power WAY too fast, and .they almost constantly malfunction and get him into all sorts of trouble! MatPat: Hell, his recklessness is the reason he set off a civil war between super heroes, and caused Charles Xavier's death! Boomstick: Even with his flaw's Tony's one hell of a tech Wiz. Get in his way, and you won't be ready for when it's his turn! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! MatPat: Alright theorists, the combatants are ready, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first, we have to thank AgentHoxton for the thumbnail! If you have the time I highly reccomend you check that fight out! Okay, now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 It was nighttime in Stark Towers. Not a cloudy sort of night, a night where the full moon was bright in the sky, illuminating the earth in a hue of blue. Stark Towers stood high in the sky, it's own light brighting up the earth below. As we zoom in on it we see that several different builders leaving the area, seeming to be working on rebuilding after a fight between Tony Stark and the owner of Lex Corp. "Hey man, do you know the wifi password? I'm gonna go give a progress report to Mister Stark, so i'm gonna stay a bit." a random guard asked. Don't ask his name. For now we'll call him...John. "Oh it's uh, Stark Rules, but replace the a with an @ and the s with a z. Then add a pound symbol at the end." a worker replied, walking off to return to his home. The Guard walked through the halls of the near empty building. He scrolled through a set of pics on his phone laughing as he did so, until he bumped into someone. "Huh!? Oh...sor...ry..?" the Guard asked, looking up the figure and feeling something tighten. "You'd better be...how about you make up for it with a kiss?~" There was a scream and slight struggle, before the man's vital signs went flat. Meanwhile... Tony Stark went about his lab, machines buzzing around him and preparing a new suit that he thought would be something like a robot he'd seen in a video game. As he threw his bottle of beer into a trash can, he saw the lights turn red and his robot buddy suddenly interrupted his intoxicated thoughts. "Sir, there's yet another intruder in the area....i'd recomend a fast and speedy counterstrike." JARVIS informed Tony. "Ugh...not again..." Tony sighed, his words slightly slurred as he felt the buzz of alcohol in his system. He hit a couple buttons on a control panel, and his Model 13 Suit activated, flying over to him and landing. He stepped into it and was about to head to where JARVIS had pinpointed the intruder, before, "Sir, to your right." filled his ears. Tony looked over to see Morrigan Aensland '''sitting on one of his workbenches. She was wearing her usual attire, and her face was flushed red. "Anthony...Edward...Stark~" she purred seductively, sitting up and leaning forward, showing off her over amounts of Cleavage. Tony turned to face her entirely, his suit whirring as he did so. "Please I prefer Tony. And you are?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant. Beneath his armor however, he was becoming Iron Man at the sight of her. "I'm Morrigan Aensland...ruler of Makai, and hopefully...your lover~" she cooed, walking over to him, swaying her hips. In his suit, Jarvis informed him on the situation, "Sir, that woman is Morrigan Aensland, Succubus, and what's known as an S+ Class Monster. I'd reccomend firing right about now." Jarvis informed. "Alright Lady, you might wanna back the hell o-" Morrigan kicked Tony square in the chest piece, and Tony took a nice long flight through the building and onto the front lawn, digging up a ton of dirt. Morrigan flew out of the hole Tony had made and landed in front of him. "I guess we'll play like this~" she cooed, getting into a fighting stance. Tony groaned and got to his feet. Tonight was gonna be a tough night... '''FIGHT! Tony raised his arms and fired off 2 repulsor blasts at Morrigan, who easily dodged and flew behind Tony. She kicked him in the back multiple times before throwing him into the ground once more, creating an identical crater to the one he'd made a few minutes ago. Tony stood up with another grunt and raised his wrist, firing off several rounds of Anti Tank Lock On Missiles at Morrigan, who flew off to avoid them. "Sir, i'm estimating that your opponent is moving at Relativistic Speeds. I'll start scanning her to see if I can find any potential weaknesses. Watch your back." JARVIS told Tony. The Golden Avenger turned to get a Soul Fist to the face, and then another combo of kicks and punches afterwards. After taking a heavy beating, Tony grabbed a hold of her hand and threw her into a wall, then hit her with a round of Repulsor Blasts. Morrigan got up without much damage. Tony was running on 43% Power, and had to act fast. He focused in on Morrigan, who was walking towards him, then fired off a Unibeam out of his chest. Morrigan was unphased, and dodged the blast with little effort, though that was simply part of Tony's plan. Out of nowhere, several missiles caught her in the back as she flew, sending her to the ground as well. "You've got a new challenger lady..." Tony called, flying into the air and beginning his Elbow Drop, "AND HIS NAME IS- TONY- STARK!" a garbled recording that was used with he help of radio played out. He successfully elbow dropped the downed Succubus Queen, and stood up, assuming himself to have been the victor. Much to his surprise however, his helmet was grabbed, and he was pulled around to face the ample cleavage of Morrigan. "Why are we fighting Mister Stark? How about we stop for a minute and just...play~" she cooed, wrapping her legs around the charred chest-piece of Tony. Tony WOULD have stopped right then and there...but something told him that was going to end badly. With his battery exceptionally low, he fired off one last Unibeam and sent the Succubus out into New York. Stark hopped to his feet and took off running, searching for a new suit to wear. He activated his thrusters and crashed through a window into his lab. "Jarvis! Model 14!" he demanded, a garage door opening and the beautiful suit of armor appearing before him. He ran towards it happily. "Ohoho yeah..." Meanwhile, Morrigan flew back into the warehouse and searched around. "To-o-ony~! Come out and play, will you?~" she asked, feigning disappointment. As she passed a large figure of a suit, it suddenly activated and punted Morrigan into the roof before wailing on her when she landed. After several blows, there was no sign of Morrigan... "Wooh...close one-" *CLANG* Morrigan, who was revealed to have flowm out of the way of the Hulkbusters fists, kicked the suit directly in the face, denting in greatly. Morrigan lifted up the hero and flew him through the air, above Stark towers, above the city, before tossing him down into the street and creating a massive explosion of Asphalt and Debris. Tony still had plenty of power, and he got to his feet. "Sir, i've completely taken to memory all of her flight patterns. Tracking movement now." JARVIS informed the billionaire. Morrigan flew down and landed in front of Tony, laughing. "Oh this is just so much fun! I hope that suit isn't compensating for something~..." Morrigan mentioned. Tony started to feel strange about fighting this lady...like it was somehow wrong, and he should just give up. But he wasn't buying that. He lumbered at her and tried to deliver a slug to her face, but the Queen jumped up and landed on his hand. Tony attemted to swat her off but the succubus was much too fast, constantly avoiding his blows before she leapt back. She suddenly began to glow before she activated her deadl ghoulish attack, a Super Charged Soul Fist! She rushed in and socked the Hulbuster suit so hard, it began to shatter and dent, leaving sparks flying from it as Tony shot up the street, through a couple buildings, and coming to rest at the foot of the Empire State building. Morrigan still followed behind, and landed on the broke suit. She tore it open, searching for the CEO of Stark Industries within its confines...but never found him. It was like he'd disappeared entirely! She turned around when she heard the sound of a clearing throat. Tony floated in mid-air, nonchalantly wearing his Endo-Sym armor. "Okay Princess, if you don't back off now, you're gonna have to get it." "You humans are so cute...thinking you can stand up to the likes of Darkstalkers...i've killed malevolent gods before Stark!~ So compared to the likes of that, you're nothing! You have no hope of winning...so how about you just stay with me forever? Be mine Tony..." she persuaded, getting sexier and sexier by the second within Tony's mind. Tony flew forward, halfhertedly, and tried to punch her in the face. Morrigan caught his punch however, and kicked him in the face, cutting open a piece of the armor. "Fine...I guess we'll play it like that then..." Morrigan sighed, bored. She proceeded to put the hurt on him, before Tony tried to fire off a Repulsor blast and fry her. Morrigan turned into a group of bats however, and reformed behind Tony, turning her wings into a blade like structure and cutting at Tony wildly. After slamming him repeatledly, she activated her drill wings and pinned Tony against a building. "It's been fun Tony!~ But looks like my Beauty was too much for you!" she laughed, flying backwards and creating a naked clone of herself to fire at Tony. As Tony was distracted by the beauty of her bod, Morrigan created her powerful Cannon and fired a beam of purple energy, hitting Tony square in the chest as he was distracted. Tony felt like he was in a vacuum, and his insides were being pulled from his body. He couldn't even scream as the Demonic Magic pierced the armor and began to suck the life out of Tony. After the beam was done and over with, he collapsed to the ground, trapped in his armor with an expression of terror on his face. Morrigan sighed and brushed her hair from her face. "Sorry Tony~! Bye Bye now!" She said to his corpse, before flying up and disappearing into the night. KO! Results Boomstick: DAMN! MatPat: Tony WAS a powerful opponent, even against Morrigan, but unfortunately he had no way of catching Morrigan on the fly. Not to mention his armor wasn't capable of defending against attacks that attack the soul. Boomstick: Not to mention Tony's armors were nowehere near as strong as Morrigan in base! And Tony was a bit of a man whore, meaning he'd be open to Morrigan's charms and distractive techniques. Looks like Tony didn't get the sucking he wanted from Morrigan... MatPat: The winner is Morrigan. But hey, that's just a battle! A DEATH BATTLE! Thanks for reading. Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Darkstalkers' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant